Sealing the Deal
by Strangerer Things
Summary: After proving his love for El and gaining Hoppers trust, Mike now must face another challenge, the sprouting relationship between him and El. How far is he willing to take it and how will it affect his relationship with the group.


**_Im a bit new to this so forgive me for some errors and _****_such._****_ Let me know what you think and any suggestions welcome._**

Starcourt Mall, a place of wonders and such for the party. The group began walking inside, all excited of what awaited them inside. The group were taking El to see her first theater movie. "What are we watching again?", Dustin asked. " Nobody knows, well see when we get there.", Mike replied. The group talked for a bit, but just as they were about to enter Scoops Ahoy, El tapped Mikes shoulder, "Mike.", she said. Mike turnt around, "Yes El?", he replied. "Bathroom.", she replied, Mike nodded. "Guys lets wait a second so El can use the bathroom.", Mike said, "Max you mind taking her?", Mike asked.

"I gotcha dude.", Max replied as she and Wl walked off, "I wonder why Will didnt want to come.", Lucas said, the boys began discussing a few topics while the girls used the bathroom. "So what were you planning after the movie.", Max asked El, "Mike gave me 80 bucks to go and get some clothes.", El replied. " How the hell did he get 80 bucks?", Max asked. "He was doing some sort of work on the grass.", El replied. "Mowing lawns, wow.", Max replied.

Right before the girls entered the bathroom, someone taped on El's shoulder, the two spun around to be met with a boy. "Heya girls, whaddya doing.", he asked. "What the fuck do you want Nathan.", Max asked. "Nothing, just wanted to talk to your friend about having a burger.", he replied.

"Sorry, shes taken, now go.", Max said, only to be shoved out of the way, "Say, you been deflowered yet?", he asked. El was scared, she started to shake. The boy then grabbed her arm and squeezed hard. "Answer me!", he yelled. She wanted to break his arm, but she remembered, no powers in public. She whimpered, Max tried to pry him off but got shoved back again, hitting her head on the water fountain.

The boy started to drag her into the bathroom, not knowing what else to do, El let out a scream, "MIIIKKKE!", she yelled in a sob. The group of boys heard this and began running towards the bathrooms. They turned the corner and saw El being thrown through the door as the boy was about to close it.

Mike boiled with anger, he swung the door open and grabbed the boy by his shoulders, dragging him out onto his ass. The boy stood up but fell back when Mikes fist collided with his cheek. The group gasped and El cried harder, Mikey was in danger, and she couldnt help.

The boy swung back around until Mike tackled him and began to beat his face into the floor, Dustin and Lucas ran over, trying to pry him off, but failed. An adult noticed and yelled for someone to call the police.

Mike didnt stop, he punched the boy so many times his face was black and blue, he finally stood up and kicked him in the stomach, just as a very angry Hopper appeared.

The other cops questioned the group while Hopper took Mike to speak privately. "You are forbidden from seeing El.", he said. "What?! Why!?", Mike asked. "Your not a good influence! Your corrupting her with your violence!", Hopper retaliated, "Uh! Incase you havent noticed, I WAS FIGHTING FOR EL! You told her no powers in public so when that son of a bitch got all grabby and tried to drag her into the bathroom, she couldnt do shit! So go ahead and blame me when I was only doing what was best for her!", Mike protested in anger. Mike then fell into his seat and began sobbing.

"He hurt her, he hurt her and I had to do it! I had no other choice, or, or, he wouldve ra-", "Calm down kid. I understand.", Hopper replied, "Come on, lets got check with the owner to see the cameras. Mike nodded silently as the two left the room to the security office.

After reviewing the footage, Mike's innocence was prooved and the woulda been rapist was arrested for sexual harrassment. Hopper walked Mike outside, only to be instantly thrown back by El, she layed her head in the crook of Mikes neck, sobbing into his shirt. "Shhhh, its okay.", Mike whispered as he rocked her back and forth. Hopper lightly smiled, wondering why hes been such a dick to Mike all these months.

After they released the hug, Mike and El walked back over to the party, who all looked at him, shocked. "What in the living hell was that!", Lucas and Dustin yelled. "Yea what the fuck did you do?", Max said, chuckling. "Your questioning me yet you saw what happened. That piece of shit wasnt getting away with any of that.", Mike replied, cradling El. "We know, but when the hell did you learn to kick ass? He looked like Steve after he got fucked up by Billy.", Lucas said.

"Great thing to bring up right now.", Max said as she punched him in the arm. "Hey Mike?", El said. "What is it.", Mike replied, taking a sip of the root beer Dustin handed him. "What does deflowered mean?", El asked, Mike choked on his soda as the others giggled. "I- uh, its- um, ill tell you later.", Mike said. El nodded as the gang hopped on the bikes and rode off to the arcade.

Mike and El arrived at the Hopper residence as he walked El inside, the chief was home making dinner. "Hey Mike, could we talk?", Hopper said sternly. " Uh... sure, El go wait in your room, ill be there in a sec.", Mike said. El nodded as she walked to her room.

"Mike, I know I always act like a dick towards you, but thank you.", Hopper said. "For what?", Mike replied. "For protecting El, I know I dont allow her to use her powers in public, but im starting to see why that rule may not apply in all situations.", Hopper said.

"Please dont thank me, I just didnt know what to other than kick his ass.", Mike said. "Well listen, I know I always enforce you two with your... relationship, with the three inch rule, but I think that I trust you enough not to hurt my daughter.", Hopper replied. "Thank you, Im gonna go say bye to El and-", "No need, I called you mom and explained what happened, your staying the night.", Hopper replied. Mike smiled, "Just dont tell anyone about this conversation or I might just kill ya, now go.", Hopper said.

Mike nodded and walked into El's room, she sat on her bed with a drink in her hand, she took a sip before Mike sat down next to her. "Could you tell me now?", El asked politely, "Tell you what?", Mike asked. "The meaning of deflowered.", El said innocently. Mike froze up before he sighed, "Oh... right."

El looked at Mike as he began, "Bekng deflowered means you lose your- um- virginity.", Mike said lightly. "Virginity?", El said as she tilted her head, "Your virginity is r- really hard to explain, but it means your a v- virgin.", Mike said, scared Hopper would hear.

"How do you lose your virginity?", El asked, curious as to what this all meant. Mike was tensing up, scared of the thought of being caught having this conversation. "It is like... you make love- have sex.", Mike said before clearing his throat, "You- you do know what that is... right?", Mike said nervously.

"Is it that thing Mr. Clarke talked about in Sex Ed? How babies are made?", El replied. "Yea- yes.", Mike said. "But dont ever just do it with someone random, if you ever do um- have s- sex, make sure you think about it real hard, and make sure you only do it with someone you really, really love and want to actually do it with.", Mike said, just then, Hopper yelled that dinner was ready, "Alright, lets go eat, just dont tell Hopper anything I told you.", Mike said. El nodded her head, getting up and going to eat.

After dinner, Mike layed a blanket out on the floor and grabbed a pillow, placing it at the top, "Um, Mike.", El said. "Yes El?", Mike looked up, "Co- could you sleep up here tonight?", Mike's eyes widened, he opened the door to see a dead asleep Hopper, he closed the door and took a deep breath, "Sure.", Mike said.

He picked up the blanket and pillow, he put them up on the bed and threw out some trash before he turnt off the light and layed down next to El. She snuggled close to him, her arms wrapped around his neck as she kissed him. "Mikey.", she said, "Yes beautiful.", Mike replied. "I thought about it, real hard, I want to do it with you.", Mike instantly opened his eyes, his adams apple shooting up into his throat. _"Deflower me."_


End file.
